


В пути

by Polyn



Series: Вергилий возвращается [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: по пути из Ада Вергилий встречает Неван
Series: Вергилий возвращается [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663792
Kudos: 1





	В пути

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: трэш, PWP, deathfic  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждения: изнасилование, пытки, убийство, поедание демоном демона; ООС  
> Примечание: в этой вселенной Данте брал в двадцатую миссию Неван

Неван – привратница. Такая же, как все стражи башни. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Вергилий встречает её неподалёку от прохода.  
Он знает её, помнит удары, которые наносил с её помощью Данте.  
Без башни она сбита с толку, но по-прежнему сильна. Вергилий слаб, но он-то контролирует себя как следует. Ему нужна её сила, он подходит ближе и объявляет своё требование.  
– Безоружный, что ты мне сделаешь? – Она смеётся, и летучие мыши поднимаются в воздух, хлопая крыльями.  
У Вергилия нет времени на драку. Его воле подчиняется только одно оружие – призрачные мечи. Вложив в них всю свою силу, он обрушивает их на мышей. Те визжат, и в их визге слышен крик Неван. Мечи давят на стаю, прижимают её к каменистой земле окраин Ада. Пошатнувшись, Вергилий вскидывает руку и хватает уже не крыло, а бьющийся живой подол чёрной юбки. Падая на колени, он швыряет Неван на камни перед собой. У человека сломались бы кости, но эта тварь – демон. Такой же, как Мундус.  
Вергилий превращается и на иссиня-бледное горло ложится когтистая лапа.  
– Нет, – хрипит Неван. Её глаза расширены от ужаса. Неужели Данте был с ней обходительнее?..  
– Да, – выдыхает Вергилий, широко открывая клыкастую пасть.  
Неван пытается начать свою песню, но он закрывает ей рот. Подчинить проклятую тварь, уничтожить, сожрать – вот чего требуют его инстинкты. От предвкушения новой порции силы демоническая энергия закипает в жилах, член, обычно скрытый чешуёй, стремится на волю – к пленительному телу Неван. Почему бы нет?..  
На мгновение ослабив контроль над собой, Вергилий подаётся вперёд резко и сильно, вталкивая свой копьевидный отросток в сгусток искрящейся тьмы между ног, ещё покрытых остатками юбки.  
Неван вскрикивает, не разомкнув губ, её руки дёргаются к плечам Вергилия, но он распинает её на камнях, прибив и юбку, и руки, и даже волосы призрачными мечами. Они не продержатся долго, но это и не нужно.  
Он трахает Неван с той же предельной жестокостью, с которой стал бы сражаться с нею. В поединке демонов тела подчиняются душам, и побеждает тот, чья воля сильнее. Вбиваясь в живую тьму, сконцентрированную и слепленную в подобие женщины демоническую энергию, Вергилий гонит от себя мысль о том, что его воли может оказаться недостаточно.  
"Данте, – напоминает он себе. – Эта тварь помогла Данте", – и ненависть к брату с лихвой дополняет возможный недостаток.  
Неван больше не нужен рот, чтобы выть: она кричит всем своим телом, переполненным мукой. Сжав её щёки, Вергилий заглядывает в огненные глаза и не видит в них ни малейшего проблеска разума. Перед ним уже не осознающая себя демоница, а бессознательная, безвольная тварь. Всё ещё очень красивая, но уже пластичная, готовая принять форму, которую придаст ей Вергилий.  
Ему не нужна её помощь. Ему нужна только сила.  
Он почти с сожалением проводит лапой по точёной шее, вспарывает сонную артерию, из которой, конечно, не выливается ни капли крови. Погружая когти глубже, он разрывает сухую и тягучую плоть демоницы, взламывает грудную клетку – обломки костей больше похожи на куски металла – и извлекает то, что ему нужно. Сердце. Пульсирующий комок, ещё хранящий в себе частицу личности Неван, то, из чего она может возродиться.  
Могла бы.  
Вергилий прижимает сердце Неван к зубам, разрывает его, быстро заталкивает в рот куски и глотает, от чего по горлу пробегают судороги. В этом нет никакой нужды, он мог поглотить энергию, просто раздавив его в кулаке, но в бессмысленном варварском действии он находит удовольствие, которого не могла ему дать цельная Неван.  
Потеряв источник энергии, тело под ним стремительно истаивает, остатки силы рассеиваются в мире демонов. Вергилий позволяет призрачным мечам исчезнуть, садится, подогнув лапы, а потом торопливо доводит себя до разрядки. Короткой, почти мучительной, по-настоящему болезненной – она возвращает ему человеческое тело: слабое, хрупкое, рассыпающееся на куски. Осиротевшие летучие мыши ещё болтаются у него над головой – без хозяйки они обречены. Вергилий поднимает руку и, пользуясь силой, унаследованной от Неван, притягивает их к себе. Но их новая форма – продолжение формы Вергилия. Вместо чёрного плаща с капюшоном он получает накидку из грубой мешковины с торчащими нитками – то, что положено нищему.  
Сжав ткань в кулаке, он запрокидывает голову и беззвучно смеётся: над собой и над Неван. Опираясь на камни, он неловко, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги, отряхивает одежду от праха и грязи, а потом набрасывает накидку. У него впереди долгий, тяжёлый путь. Ему нужна вся сила, которую он может получить.


End file.
